Heartache, Songs, and Apologies
by SarahForReal
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a fight, if only they had known that all it would take to get through the to the other would be song. Super Fluffy and I promise a happy ending. No tissues needed. One-Shot. Enjoy! Rated M safety because of Language!


**I really hope you like this story. I was listening to my ITunes on shuffle and this song came on and I had this idea. I HAD to write it down so here it is. Not my best work but you can be the judge of that. Also another HUGE HUGE HUGE thank you to my Editor Ruthann. I couldn't do this without her, she tells me when my stuff is shit and when its awesome. :D**

**I, again, do NOT own Glee, although I wish I did, I would probably make it like Queer as Folk but with Kurt and Blaine instead of Justin and Brian. **

* * *

><p>"How fucking dare you tell me I don't love you!" Blaine screamed at Kurt. "You know that is farthest fucking thing from the truth, don't be such a spoiled brat just because something didn't go your way. Stop being a bitch and get over it. GROW UP" Blaine continued.<p>

"Sorry if me not getting something I really wanted and being sad about it makes me a spoiled brat. I would rather be a spoiled brat over a heartless prick any day and if I am such a bitch and selfish, maybe I should break up with you and save you the stress of dealing with me" Kurt spat back and walked out. He walked out of Blaine's room, out of his life.

About a second after he heard the front door open and slam shut Blaine collapsed on the floor in sobs. He had just ruined the best thing about his life. Kurt meant everything to him and now he was left with nothing. Blaine loved Kurt more than anything in the world and he was gone, just up and left. Granted Blaine said a lot of things he shouldn't have but so did Kurt.

Blaine crawled into bed; not even bothering changing his clothes and cried his self to sleep.

* * *

><p>Kurt ran through the door and straight to his room. Tears streaming down his face. Not even a minute later he heard a knock on his door. "Hey kiddo, you ok?" He heard his father say. Kurt mustered all the strength he had to control his breathing and reply without seeming to broken "Yeah just a stressful day, I just want to sleep" Kurt was proud he didn't sound like he had just been sobbing uncontrollably. "Ok, if you need anything let me know. I Love you" Burt said and walked away.<p>

Kurt buried his face in the pillows and let another set of sobs rake his body. Then it hit him hard. He had just broken up with Blaine. He just lost the most important person to him other than his dad. He just lost his rock, his confidant, his best friend, his everything. With the realization Kurt ran to his private bathroom and dry heaved for what seemed like hours to Kurt.

He slowly made his way back into his room. He didn't bother to change into pajamas; he just crawled into bed and let himself cry until sleep overtook him.

In the morning Kurt crawled out of bed, threw on a pair of sweats, ran his fingers through his hair and left for school. He didn't bother with his moisturizing routine last night or this morning. He felt like shit and thought he should look the same. Luckily when he left for school no one else was home so they didn't notice his appearance.

He arrived at school and saw Blaine pulling into the parking lot as well. Kurt lowered himself in his seat until he was sure Blaine was inside. He didn't want to have to face him. He did notice however that Blaine wasn't looking like his dapper self. He was wearing a pair of Dalton sweats with a black V-neck shirt, his hair wasn't gelled down, he was wearing glasses, his stubble was showing, letting it be known he didn't shave, and he was wearing sneakers. Kurt was shocked, yeah Blaine wore sweats on the lazy Sundays they always shared together, but even then he gelled his hair, put his contacts in and shaved.

Kurt made his way to his locker, taking the long way to avoid the hallways where he thought Blaine might be, especially the one that contained his locker. When he made it to his locker without seeing Blaine he sighed in relief. He knew that if he saw Blaine he would run to him and beg for forgiveness. Kurt knew he was in the wrong. Yeah he was upset about not getting the dorm he wanted at NYU but it was no reason to throw a bitch fit. He made his way to French, which he had with Blaine and opted for a seat in the front so he didn't have to look at Blaine during class. The new seat didn't make it any easier to pay attention but at least he wouldn't break down in tears.

All day everyone asked him if he was ok and he just said five words; "Blaine and I broke up." He would say that and walk away, not wanting to break down again. Kurt decided to skip Glee, seeing Blaine and having to interact with him would be too much for him. He just went home and cried himself to sleep again.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into Glee and everyone immediately got quiet. They took in his disheveled appearance and knew he was just as broken as Kurt was. "Dude, are you ok, I heard what happened" Puck said. "No I am not ok and please just leave me alone" Blaine replied and took his seat, not saying another word the entire time. He practically sprinted up to his room, locked his door and let the sobs that were trying to break free, through. He just curled up on bed and cried. Luckily his parents were on a business trip so he could be alone. He crawled out of a bed a little later, went to his closet and took out Kurt's born this way shirt. He got undressed and pulled on sweats, pulling the shirt over his head and crawling back into his bed. The shirt smelled like Kurt and was somewhat of a comfort for Blaine.<p>

* * *

><p>That night Kurt actually changed into pajamas and instead of his silk ones, he opted for flannel bottoms and Blaine's old Dalton hoodie. It smelled like him and comforted Kurt. He did cry himself to sleep again, but Blaine's scent calmed him and made him remember all the good times. There was only one bad time, this break up, but that didn't matter. He fell asleep crying to the endless stream of memories flowing through his brain.<p>

The next day at school was the same as before, except he had to go to Glee, you could only miss one day a week and he had missed Monday. That meant he had no choice but to attend for the rest of the week.

The next few weeks were the same way. Kurt and Blaine would go to school, try not to cry all day, run home and cry themselves to sleep. They hadn't said one word to each other since the fight. They snuck glances at one another but it just made the pain in their chests worse. Both of them were looking worse and worse, so much that their friends started to worry, more than they were before.

"Come on Kurt, I know you still love him so go and apologize to him. He still loves you." Finn said one day at dinner. "I can't Finn, he hates me otherwise he would try and talk to me." Kurt said as he pushed his chair away from the table and went to his room. He cried himself to sleep, wrapped in Blaine's Dalton hoodie again. It was starting to smell more like Kurt and less like Blaine. It just made Kurt feel worse and cry harder.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, dude, you look like shit, why don't you just go talk to Kurt and get back together, you both clearly regret the fight, so why not just be happy again?" Puck asked as they were lifting weights in the school gym. Instead of going home to cry, Blaine started to work out at the school gym until he couldn't feel anything anymore. "I can't do that Puck, he hates me, I called him a bunch of names I shouldn't have and he will never forgive me." Blaine was defeated; physically, mentally, emotionally. Kurt was his everything and he would never find anyone to love him like Kurt did, and he would never love anyone like he loves Kurt. If he couldn't have Kurt, he didn't want anyone. "Blaine, I talked to Finn who talked to Kurt, He said Kurt hasn't talked to you because he thinks you don't love him anymore and that since he was so wrong, you would never forgive him" Puck stated, lifting the bar above his head again and staring at Blaine. It was like Blaine had an epiphany. "I know what I have to do Puck, meet me in the rehearsal room in thirty minutes." Blaine dropped the dumbbell he was using and raced out of the room.<p>

Blaine quickly took a shower, dressed in the only clothes he had on him: dark washed jeans, a deep purple V-neck and black Converse. He ran all the way to Glee practice and slammed the door open. Everyone collectively turned to look at him. He had been skipping rehearsal that day so everyone was surprised to see him. "I need to sing a song Mr. Shue." Blaine said, panting from running from the other end of the school "I don't know Blaine, we are busy today". "I know but I REALLY need to say something to someone in this room and this is the only way I know they will listen to me at the moment." Blaine was begging, tears forming in his eyes because he was so frustrated and upset, and just not himself. "Okay, just make it quick." Blaine nodded and picked up an acoustic guitar.

All Kurt could do was stare at Blaine and try not to cry. He was waiting for Blaine to sing a song about how it was really over and how Kurt had to move on and stop looking so sad and having hope.

Blaine started strumming and Kurt didn't recognize the song. He just sat back and waited.

_Don't wanna close the door_

_Don't wanna give up on it_

_Don't wanna fight no more_

_We'll find a way around it_

_Where's the love we had?_

_We can make it last_

Kurt was staring mouth open. He couldn't believe the words coming out of Blaine's mouth. This is what he had hoped for but never expected because he was Kurt Hummel and these things didn't happen to him.

_Tell me what I got to be_

_Tell me what you want to do_

'_Cause I can't live my life_

_The way you want me to._

_You know I can't go on, living like we do_

_Do I have to cry for you?_

_Do I have to cry for you?_

Did Blaine really suffer as much as he had over this past month? Kurt really hoped not, he couldn't stand the thought of putting Blaine through so much. Blaine was staring straight at him, his eyes never leaving Kurt's. The entire Glee club was forgotten. It was just them, Kurt and Blaine, in that moment.

_So tell me what's it's for._

_If there's no winner in it_

_Nobody's keeping score_

_Let's start from the beginning _

_Can we make it last_

_Where's the love we had?_

Kurt was crying now, he was so happy that Blaine still loved him but heartbroken because how could Blaine still want him after everything.

_Tell me what I got to be_

_Tell me what you want to do_

'_Cause I can't live my life, the way you want me to_

_You know I can't go on_

_Living like we do_

_Do I have to cry for you?_

_Do I have to cry for you?_

He saw the tears running down Blaine's face and Kurt couldn't take anymore and ran out of the room. Blaine was so confused. He put the guitar down and ran after Kurt. "Kurt, stop KURT!" Blaine caught up to him and grabbed his wrist. Kurt whipped around and yanked his arm away. "Go away Blaine." Kurt said and sank down to the floor.

"I am not leaving you here to cry alone" Blaine said, he extended an arm and started rubbing soothing circles on Kurt's back. "Blaine please" was all Kurt could get out before sobs over took him again. "Shhh baby it's alright I am right here. I am not going anywhere, baby please just breath" Blaine whispered in his ear. After about ten minutes Kurt's breathing was back to normal and his tears had stopped. "Can we please talk Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"S-sure" Kurt stood up and led Blaine to the bleachers. He knew no one would be there, they had an away game that day and Glee club wouldn't know to look there. "Blaine, if you are just going to tell me to move on, you can save your breath." Kurt huffed out and sank on to the bench. "What? Why would you think that? Did you not hear the song I played for you? I sang that song because I still love you." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hands and holding them in his own. "You can still love me without wanting to be with me, which I understand; I was horrible to you and said the worst things to you." Kurt looked at Blaine who had a huge grin on his face?

"Kurt, you said things in the heat of the moment and so did I, so how could I hold that against you? I have been miserable this past month, I rarely sleep, I eat only when forced and I have cried myself to sleep every night. Why would you say I didn't love you and that I don't still want you?" Blaine was staring directly into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt knew that look, Blaine was being completely honest, he really did love him and wanted nothing more than to go back to the way they were before.

"The moment I stepped out of your house I wanted to run back in and forgive you, but I am so stubborn I wouldn't let myself. I wanted nothing more than to fall into your arms and kiss you with everything I had. I wasn't even mad at the names you called me because they were true. I was being a spoiled brat and bitch. I just hated myself for acting like that. I thought 'How could anyone stand to look at me after what I just did I looked pathetic' so I walked into my car and cried for an hour before I let myself drive home, where I ran to my room and cried myself to sleep, but only after dry heaving into the toilet. Not my finest moment" Kurt and Blaine let out a chuckle. " And since you didn't even look at me for the first two weeks I figured just the sight of me disgusted you so I gave up all hope of you forgiving me. I became a shell of myself. I went through the daily routine but I didn't really care about it. I had skipped my moisturizing for a week I was so sick of myself. But I do love you Blaine and I am so sorry, I should have never said those things and walked out. I should have stayed and talked it out with you. I should have acted like the eighteen year old that I am. I love you Blaine, so much it physically pained me before and even more so now that we aren't together." Kurt looked down, tears running down his face slowly.

Blaine cupped his face in his hand, forcing Kurt to look at him again. "I love you Kurt" that was all Blaine said before he crashed their lips together. Kurt couldn't do anything but sigh. He had been missing this for so long. He felt safe and loved. He instinctually moved one hand to the back of Blaine's neck and moved his hand through the curls he found there. Blaine hadn't gelled his hair down and Kurt couldn't be happier. His other hand found Blaine's hip and pulled him closer. Blaine moaned and pulled Kurt even closer.

They broke apart breathless. "I missed you" Kurt said catching Blaine in a chaste kiss. "I missed you too, lets never do that again" Blaine said. Kurt nodded and kissed Blaine again. They kissed for a while and then just sat and talked for a while. Kurt and Blaine both knew they would fight again, probably worse than this but they both knew they couldn't live without the other, they knew they would be ok.

They knew their love would hold them together because of one thing they both believed in: Fate.

* * *

><p><strong>One again I hope you enjoyed and please check out my other fics, they are all super fluffy, although a few are smutty. Enjoy and leave reviews they are like crack :D<strong>

**Song is _Do I Have To Cry For You- Nick Carter_**

**Check out the song if you want to listen to it. It is actually an amazing song.**


End file.
